Heaven
by risokura
Summary: En route to finding Revan somewhere in the galaxy, the Exile begins to remember the special person she left behind. FemExileAtton.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KOTOR II.

**Heaven**

She gazed up at her image reflected in the soft blue hue of the computer in front of her. Her arms hung idly at both sides of her body as she stared blankly into the empty space. Her eyelashes brushed against the skin of her cheeks as she closed them, moistening her eyes once more before she started back at the screen. Thoughts flew through her mind as she sat in that very position. How long would it be before she arrived at her destination?

Her name was Tove. The infamous Exile of the Jedi Council.

She breathed in slightly and closed her eyes again, stretching to relieve the tension in her joints. She heard her bones make cracking sounds as she shifted positions in the chair and sighed. Her eyes wandered. There was nothing but empty space before her. The empty space she was searching through to find _her._

To find Revan.

Tove began to recall the events that led her to this point in time. Peragus, the Ebon Hawk...**Him**. Atton Rand. The scoundrel she had left behind in her quest. She had left that night without warning, feeling it would have been to painful if she had said goodbye to everyone. A small message popped up on the computer, calling for Tove's attention and knocking her out of her thoughts.

She pressed a few buttons and the small message disappeared, causing the computer to make a few beeps. The Jedi directed her gaze back to the empty space before her, once again becoming lost within the past.

_I wonder if he's mad at me. _She shook her head. _...Why would he be? I told him what I had to do. He said he understood..._She directed her gaze back to the computer's for a moment before sinking further into the pilot's chair, dragging her feet into the chair with her. _I wonder what their all doing right now._

She smiled sadly, closing her eyes, leaning against the chair for support. _Atton... _

o—o

_"Well well well...look at what we've got here. New uniform regulations, huh? I could get used to this." He gave her a sly smirk. She grimaced, folding her arms to look at the man before her. He looked relatively young and somewhat harmless but she knew after many years of training to become a Jedi that one cannot judge a book by its cover._

_He wiggled his eyebrows. "...Well are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to let me out?" _

_The Jedi shook her head. "I don't even know who you are. How do I know I can trust you?"_

_He merely grinned. "Trust me, you can. The name's Atton Rand." _

_The Jedi observed him warily before reliquishing her name. "Tove. Tove Orison..."_

_"Be wary of him, for he is a fool and will always _**be**_ a fool." The old sith witch spat. Tove stopped walking, hand on the frame of the door. She looked down at the floor then back up at Kreia._

_"...Atton...Atton's not like that, Kreia." She said, shaking her head._

_Kreia grimaced. "Think what you wish, I only speak what I know. What I know is the truth."_

_Tove stared at Kreia for a few moments, nodding and then turning back around, walking out of the room and back to the cockpit to check on Atton. _

_"My child...that fool will be the beginning of your fall..."_

o—o

_"Pazaak?" Tove asked._

_Atton's face fell. "You've...never played?"_

_She shook her head, grinning. "Teach me?"_

_He returned the grin. "Gladly."_

o—o

"_They told me you lied to me about who you really are…is that true?" She inquired, looking up at Atton._

_He was silent, unable to think of a response for her question. His fingers curled into tights balls as his shoulder shook. "Atton?" She spoke out softly._

_He looked up at her. "Why would you take the word of someone you barely know?" _

_She frowned. "The same thing can be said for you. I just want to know if you've been tellingme the truth, is that so much –"_

"_IT IS!" He yelled, cutting her off. She flinched, retracting back against the wall she stood in front of. Pressed against the wall, he slammed both hands on the wall where her shoulders were. She flinched again. He drew in closer to her. "The things of my past are just that, of the past. I can't say I'm proud of what I've done, and I choose to forget it. I live for the future, and that should be enough for you also." He drew back from her. "We'll leave it at that."_

_Tove watched as he turned away from her and began to walk back to the Ebon Hawk. She fell to her knees, her shoulder shuddering. "Atton…what are you hiding?"_

o—o

"…_You killed…Jedi?"_

_He was silent._

"…_Is that what you didn't want to tell me? You killed people of the Order?"_

_He still remained silent._

"_I…think I need some time." She stood up, walking to the door before turning back to look at him over her shoulder. "…I don't think any less of you now that you've told me this." As she left, she thought she saw a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth._

_"TOVE!"_

_The Jedi looked up at the person that had called her name. Was he real? Or was this another illusion brought on by fatigue? If he was real, then the Ebon Hawk was real, meaning she had a route to escape the Trayus Academy. _

_"COME ON!" He called to her stretching out a hand. She shook her head. What other choice did she have? Either die here or join the rest of the Ebon Hawk's crew; her friends. Tove looked down at Kreia, setting the old sith witch down gently on the floor below her. She stood up, and began running toward the Ebon Hawk._

_Her hands caught his, and he hoisted her into the Ebon Hawk's holding ramp._

o—o

_She stared out at the empty space that surrounded Citadel Station, arms hanging idly at her sides. Tiredly, she set her head down on the glass separating her from the space. "Do I have to do this?" she mumbled quietly to herself._

_The door behind her made a swishing sound, altering her that someone had entered the room. Before she could turn around she felt strong arms encircle her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace._

"_Yes, you do." _

_She blushed, knowing that he had heard her speaking to herself. He turned her around to face him, resting his forehead against hers, scattering the bangs that framed her face. He grinned. She blushed. "You were listening?" Her eyes lowered._

_He nodded. "Only that bit. We're you talking to yourself before that?" _

_She shook her head, looking up at him slightly. "No." she answered meekly._

_There was silence between the two for a few minutes. His grin faded, and he turned his head slowly. In response she arched her feet a bit to make herself taller._

_His lips…_

o—o

**UNKNOWN PLANET AHEAD! CAUTION! UNKNOWN PLANET AHEAD!  
CAUTION! CHANGE DIRECTION TO AVOID COLLISION COURSE!**

Tove sat up in the chair suddenly, startled from her thoughts, staring at the red screen before her. "Shit!" She tried to pull the ship out of the direction of the planet but the force of gravity was to strong and started to pull the Ebon Hawk into its atmosphere.

Tove let out a yelp of surprise when the rumbling sent her careening forward into the computers in front of her. She tried to get back into her seat but with each rock of the ship was sent back down to the floor. Finally the rumbling stopped for a time allowing Tove to get back into her seat. The scene before her horrified her. The Ebon Hawk was falling fast through the planet's atmosphere and if she didn't do something quick the ship would plummet into the sea below her. She tried to hit the thruster button next to her.

It didn't work. The whole panel in front of her was completely dark.

"HK!" she yelled.

The droid appeared after a few moments. "Query: Master, are you aware that you are currently plummeting to your death at this very moment because of your lack of piloting skills?"

"HK, I don't have time for your comments right now. I need you and T3 to haul ass into the engine room and see if you can get thrusters back online!" The droid stalled for a moment. Tove got out of her seat. "GO NOW OR YOU'RE SCRAP IF WE GET THROUGH THIS ALIVE!"

At that threat, HK-47 complied with his Master's wishes mumbling about her organic meatbagness and went to find T3. Tove returned to her seat praying to the Force that T3 and HK would pull through. It took a few moments but the panels and computers finally turned back on allowing Tove to pull a last minute pull of the Ebon Hawk on to the sand next to the ocean. As the Ebon Hawk landed Tove let out a sigh of relief.

Tove stared out at the planet before her through the windows in the Ebon Hawk's cockpit. What had she gotten herself into this time?

She sighed, rubbed her head and stood up. She began to walk toward the loading ramp after her rather messy landing of the Ebon Hawk. The doors opened. The scene before her looked straight out of a resort planet holo screen. There were beaches that stretched for miles on end with crisp clear blue water splashing against the shorelines every few minutes.

Tove walked down the ramp and onto the sand. The sun beat down upon her head as she walked along the beach. "What is this place?" She shielded her eyes from the sun as she walked along the sandy shoreline.

"No sign of life anywhere..." She huffed, falling to the sand, drawing her knees up to her chest slightly. She stared out at the water before her. "...So what am I going to do now?"

Her gazed around at her surroundings, her eyes suddenly caught smoke ascending into the air. _Smoke?_

Standing up and brushing herself out, she broke into a sprint, heading in the direction of the smoke. When she arrived at the smoke's location she saw that there was a small cottage that the smoke was being emitted from. _There must be someone here then..._Tove walked toward the cottage, grasping the handle of the door in her left hand, her right hand placed on her lightsaber.

She pushed open on the door and was greeted with a small woman with her back facing Tove. There was silence between them between them for quite some time. The woman then spoke.

"I knew it was you."

She knew that voice.

"Excuse me?"

The woman did not turn around. "I knew you were there. I felt you through the Force. It was I who brought you here."

The woman stood up slowly from the shadows, her back still facing Tove. Long chestnut colored hair cascaded down her back as she pulled it together to create a ponytail. The woman wore a long cloak, concealing her whole body. The woman finally turned around to face the Jedi.

Tove's lightsaber fell from her hand, making a soft thudding sound on the ground. She fell to her knees.

"...Revan?"

_fin_


End file.
